Jaune's Letter
by NyteAria
Summary: {Rwby3, Chapter 12 spoiler alert!} A week later, Jaune write a letter.


**A/N: This fic contains spoilers for RWBY 3.12, or the RWBY season finale for volume 3. If you have yet to watch the episode, please wait till after to read this fic. Let this serve as a warning.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Last chance! If you wish to continue, go right ahead.**

* * *

Hey, it's been a week now huh? I'm still trying to hold my pen properly without shaking. Of course, I've never been a great writer, but you somehow always got what I had to say. I personally think this is the best letter compared to the last six I wrote. Heh heh.

Nora and Ren are doing alright, coping in their own way. I've cried out as many tears as I could and more. But I probably shouldn't have said that…

I'm doing better than I expected a week after the overtake of Beacon. Ruby did her best to save you. I wonder if you knew she was there. She's still, well, let's say her family's not in the greatest of moods. I can see Ruby forces a smile whenever she comes to hang out with us, whenever we were in Patch. Yang … she took everything pretty hard. Not only did she lose her arm, she felt she lost everything. She doesn't really talk much these days. I don't think even Ruby goes to see her in her room. Yang's pretty much excluded everyone and I'm getting very worried about her.

Weiss… Heh, I'm pretty sure you don't want to think about her. You always seem sad or somber every time I talk about her. But after that kiss you gave me, I think I know why you were like that. I must have been the dumbest to you whenever I talked about her like an angel among mortals. But even _she_ was your friend, and I'm sure you want to hear how she's doing regardless.

Weiss was taken back to Atlas, forcibly, by her father. It's like he's feeding her to an angry mob. Weiss must be worried about Ruby being okay since the last thing people outside of Vale saw was Atlesian Knights and Grimm fighting the innocent before the CCT fell. She did leave some time after Ruby lost consciousness. Oh, did you know that the CCT originated in Atlas, speaking of which? I remember you teaching me the history and importance of the tower just now. Though… we never really did get to the history. Ruby taught me yesterday, so don't worry about it anymore. I'm still focusing on your study agenda. Well trying. I found your planner in the rubble a little after we escaped into Vale. I saw that you had the whole year planned out.

...I really miss you, Pyrrha. I really do.

I know I said I was doing better, but I don't think I'll ever really be okay. I wish I was with you. I really want to see you Pyrrha. I want to have our night training sessions again. I want us to talk about stupid stuff like the new issue of X-Ray and Vav and geek out and buy the new comic that's supposedly coming out soon. I want you to teach me about the CCT and ... Huntsmen and … Huntresses and...

I want to learn more and more about the idiotic hero who sacrificed her life to save mine. I want you to tell me about the girl who was the definition of a prodigy in Mistral and how that very same girl rose her way to becoming the top fighter in Sanctum. But more importantly, I want to learn more about the kind, pure, and way-out-of-my-league girl with hair the color and smell of maple leaves and eyes as green as an untouched grassy meadow.

I want to know everything about you. I feel there is a lot left for me to learn about Pyrrha Nikos.

You were, ...no, _are_ my best friend. You've always been there for me, believed in me no matter how sad I was at myself, how disappointed I felt at myself, how stupid or mad I was. You _are_ the one person I am very proud to call "my partner". And I'll never forget you. None of us will.

We will avenge you, Pyrrha. Or die trying.

I love you,

Jaune

* * *

 **A/N^2** : This was originally going to be snippets. I was going to write a letter to Pyrrha with each character, but after crying midway through this fic and onward, I opted to keep it as Jaune. I like to think Jaune burnt this letter, in hopes it'll reach Pyrrha that way. Who knows? I hope you all enjoyed it. R&R, if you like.

Also, Happy Valentines day~


End file.
